Meet El Presidente
"Meet El Presidente" is the sixteenth single from Duran Duran, and the third single from the Notorious album. It was released by Capitol-EMI in 1987. About the song According to a studio report in Star Hits magazine, one of the early drafts of this song was called "One of the Faithful". A demo version using that name can be found on several bootlegs. The album version of the song is considerably different from the version used on the single and remixes and on the video. The album version has a slightly slower tempo, while the other versions use stronger basslines, a horn section, increased percussion (most notable during the lyric "Hell has no fury like a young girl's ego"), and female backing vocals (including a recurring "Ooh ooh" hook). In these ways, the non-album version is somewhat more similar to songs recorded for the subsequent Big Thing album than it is to other songs on Notorious. It's unclear if the two versions of the song are different recordings or if they are remixes of a single recording, though comparing the vocals seems to indicate that they are from the same master take. Duran Duran played this song, among others, live on the final episode of British music show The Tube. The song reached #24 on the UK Singles Chart and #70 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Music video "Meet El Presidente" was the third video directed for Duran Duran by Peter Kagan and Paula Greif. It was a basic concert video, filmed in black and white Super-8, featuring the band in their stagewear from ''The Strange Behaviour Tour'' which supported the release of the Notorious album. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes "Meet El Presidente" was backed by album track "Vertigo (Do the Demolition)". This was the second single from Notorious to have an album track as B-side. It was also the first single that Duran Duran released as a CD single, on which they included the "Meet El Beat" remix. Track listing 7": EMI / Tour 1 (UK) #"Meet El Presidente" (7" Remix) - 3:38 #"Vertigo (Do the Demolition)" - 4:43 12": EMI / 12 Tour 1 (UK) #"Meet El Presidente" - 7:12 #"Meet El Presidente" (Meet El Beat) - 5:30 #"Meet El Presidente" (7" remix) - 3:38 #"Vertigo (Do the Demolition)" - 4:43 *also available on CD (CD TOUR 1) *labelled 'The Presidential Suite' in the US 12": EMI / 12 Club-Tour 1 (UK) The Presidential Suite: #"Meet El Presidente" - 7:12 #"Meet El Presidente" (Meet El Beat) - 5:30 #"Meet El Presidente" (Radio) - 3:38 #"Skin Trade" (Parisian Mix) - 8:10 #"Skin Trade" (S.O.S. Dub) - 7:16 *UK promo 12" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nile Rodgers - guitar *The Borneo Horns - horns *Curtis King Jr. - background vocals *Brenda White-King - background vocals *Tessa Niles - background vocals *Cindy Mizelle - background vocals Production: *Nile Rodgers - producer *Duran Duran - producer *Daniel Abraham - remixer, engineer, mixer *Larry Levan - remixer Lyrics Yeah mmm yeah yeah (yeah) mmm yeah (yeah) mmm Miss November Tuesday bend your rubber rules Take your time but don't take off your high heeled shoes She's in demand at dinnertime (she's in demand) A pinup on a factory wall (pinup on the factory wall) And when gentlemen retire (when men retire) guess who's in control She blew your money on taking that cruise if that isn't funny Well watch out teacher Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Dress in flimsy clothing use your lipstick line To color fear and loathing with that pink disguise You never refuse when she lies back put a stripe on the union the star in the jack She's on the case at dinnertime (at dinner time) She's on the evening news (seen her on the evening news) And if you dare step out of line (step out of line) You're gonna be abused you may not like it you may not be scared But hell have no fury like a young girls ego Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidnete Ooo ooo do do do do do do, ooo ooo do do do do do do Ooo ooo do do do do do do You might adopt and attitude (attitude) Look on the morals side (looking on the morals side) But when police are after you (after you) where's the best place to hide But this production they gave her a gun ain't no director so watch out actors Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo when the chambers empty she said Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meed El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo meet El Presidente Ooo ooo, ooo ooo See also *Discography 4: Meet El Presidente *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Notorious singles-->